Creddie
'Creddie' thumb|322px Creddie é um dos "casais" de iCarly, que consiste de Carly Shay e Freddie Benson, (''C/arly e F/''reddie''). Dan Schneider , criador do iCarly, se fez muitas sugestões que eles possam acabar juntos. O episódio que Carly e Freddie ficam juntos iSaved Your Life, também é o episódio ''mais visto na historia do iCarly e da Nick ou da TV EUA, com mais de 12 milhões' '''de telepectadores. E Miranda Cosgrove também declarou que espera que Carly e Freddie tenham "pouco mais de romance". Este casal também é chamado raramente Farly (F/reddie e C/arly). Sobre Creddie Freddie tem dito muitas vezes que ele é apaixonado por Carly, desde o primeiro dia que eles se conheceram, e tenta levá-la para ser sua namorada desde a 6 ª série. No entanto, Carthumb|150pxly sempre insistiu que eles devessem ser amigos. Mas ao contrário do que se sentir incomodada ou ameaçada pelo carinho de Freddie, Carly tende a se divertir com ele. Em iSaved Your Life , Freddie lhe salvou a vida de um caminhão do tacos, e Carly admitiu pela primeira vez que ela o amava. Freddie decide que ele tem que romper com Carly porque ele acha que ela o ama só porque ele salvou sua vida, porque Sam disse que ele era apenas um "bacon estrangeiro" para Carly. Eles concordaram em começar a namorar de novo uma vez que todo a coisa de "herói" tivesse acabado, e se Carly ainda quizesse ser sua namorada, Freddie voltaria com ela. '''Nota:' Carly e Freddie comeram a flertar desde iSaved you Life , e continuam a fazê-lo durante a 4 ª temporada. Creddie Fatos *Antes de iCarly , Nathan Kress foi escalado para o episódio "Batalha de Pantathar" de Drake e Josh thumb|400pxcomo Parker, para ter um interesse amoroso por Megan (Miranda Cosgrove), mas a cena foi cortada, para que Nathan só aparece-se em iCarly. *Freddie fica com ciúmes de cada pessoa que Carly tem uma queda ou caras que tem uma queda por ela, e Carly mostra o mesmo por ele. *Carly parece muito interessada na vida amorosa de Freddie e pede detalhes sobre seus encontros e beijos. Yeah! Yeah! *Carly e Freddie dançaram juntos em iSpeed Date .thumb|150px *Durante episódios mais recentes, Freddie e Carly trocam sorrisos, conversas com várias indiretas, e parecem ter grande interesse na vida amorosa um do outro. *Embora Carly fale para Freddie não ficar muito perto dela durante o iCarly (IMust Have Locker 239 e iCarly Awards), em outros episódios depois disso, Carly não tem problema em ficar perto dele quando não está fazendo iCarly ('IBeat The Heat, 'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, etc), ficam em pé e sentados muito proximos um do outro. *Freddie e Carly se beijaram 4 vezes em iSaved Your Life . (6 vezes na versão estendida) *Carly disse que eles amam uns aos outros alto em duas ocasiões (iSaved Your Life e iQuit iCarly ).thumb|170px *Em uma entrevista online, Miranda Cosgrove, disse que gostaria de ter Carly "pouco um romance", com Freddie. *Miranda Cosgrove disse que ela gostaria de ver Carly e Freddie voltar a ficar juntos, e afirmou ainda que o seu episódio favorito era " iSaved Your Life ". *Freddie não tem medo de admitir que ele ama Carly. *O Primeiro momento juntos de Creddie foi quando Freddie pegou garrafa de água de Carly e admitiu que ele ama no primeiro episódio. E ficou claro que eles já falaram muitas vezes sobre os seus sentimentos antes. *No tema de abertura de iCarly, apenas Carly e Freddie vozes são ouvidas. Freddie conta com 5, 4, 3, 2 e Miranda (Carly) canta a canção. *Durante o webcast Freddie sempre faz zooms em Carly. *Carly teve brigas com Sam e Spencer antes, mas nunca com o Freddie.thumb|162px *Quando Freddie faz comentários sobre coisas técnicas, ou algo envolvido com superproteção de sua mãe, Carly parece se divertir e sorri com freqüência. *Nathan declarou que é Sibby (Sam + Gibby) *Miranda já declarou que é Creddie, e seu ep. favorito é iSYL creddiethumb|226px Creddie Dados Oficial *'Creddie (Animal) 'é um gatinho, porque quando Freddie diz que "O meu gatinho tem garras!", Carly respostas "Rawr!" (Um rosnado gatinho bonito), na versão extendida de iSaved Your Live. *'Creddie (Música)' é "Meant for Me" por Chrissy Chase, que dançavam no Data iSpeed . A letra da canção se encaixam bem na relação.creddiethumb|200px *'Creddie (Cor)' é marrom, a combinação de preto e vermelho, porque o preto + vermelho = marrom como visto na iSpeed Data (preto) e iSaved Your Life (vermelho), bem como em outros episódios em muitos "momentos Creddie". Também em iStart a Fanwar , Carly veste uma jaqueta de couro preta com uma camisa rosa, e Freddie veste um casaco marrom-avermelhado. Ambos Carly e Freddie tendem a usar muito vermelho e preto, muitas vezes, ao mesmo tempo. *'Creddie (Número)' é considerado 34. Porque o primeiro beijo do casal durou foi cerca de 34 minutos (iSaved Your Life), embora de acordo com Dan Schneider, que durou quase 36 minutos.http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/01/fun-facts-about-isaved-your-life.html *'Creddie (Dia)' é 18 de janeiro, o dia iSaved Your Life foi ao ar. Interesses e Semelhanças *Carly e Freddie sempre tiram boas notas, e são mostram que são inteligentes/dedicados e estão entre os melhores alunos da sua escola. Por exemplo, Carly foi escolhida para uma bolsa de estudos em uma escola particular em iMight Switch e Freddie ganhou uma bolsa para um programa da Escola no mar, no qual ele desistiu. *Eles gostam de fazer as coisas sozinhos, como ouvir música, jogar games e assistir a vídeos ou TV. *Os dois muitas vezes agem como um casal ou como se fossem casados, como quando eles estudam juntos ou agem como os pais de Sam e/ou Spencer (iWas a Pageant Girl, iSell Penny-Tees, iOwe You, e muitos outros). *Freddie e Carly ambos têm pais ausentes, embora pelo menos Carly conhece seu pai e fala com ele ocasionalmente (iSpace Out, etc), enquanto Freddie nunca foi mencionado. *Ambos aparentemente prestam muita atenção um no outro, nas roupas e partes do corpo. Freddie já comentou da curvas da Carly em algumas ocasiões (iFight Shelby Marx, iTwins, etc), e Carly percebe quando Freddie tem calça nova e quando ele ficou mais alto e ganhou massa muscular em vários episódios (iThink They Kissed, iSam's Mom, outros). Ela ainda rasga sua camisa para "ver porque seu peito é tão grosso" em iSam's Mom. *Eles sempre tiveram personalidades parecidas. Por exemplo, ambos odeiam se meter em confusões, e eles muitas vezes também se irritam com o comportamento de Sam (estar atrasada para o iCarly, e não pagá-los de volta o dinheiro que ela deve, etc.) *É insinuado em muitos episódios da série que Freddie e Carly, às vezes passam mais tempo juntos e sabem muito sobre si, o que é importante em um relacionamento. Eles também se vão a encontros com outra pessoas juntos. *É mostrado em muitos episódios que eles se preocupam muito um com o outro e podem fazer qualquer coisa para o outro. 'Momentos da 1ª Temporada' iPilot *Ficou estabelecido que Freddie ama Carly muito rapidamente, já na terceira cena.thumb|O primeiro momento Creddie . *Quando Carly deixa sua garrafa de água cair no chão, Freddie corre e pega rapidamente. *Freddie, como ele faz várias vezes depois, fica olhando Carly pelo olho magico para ver quando ela vai chegar em casa. *Freddie ficou procurando Carly pela a escola, para acompanha-lá em casa. *Carly é atenciosa e ameiga com Freddie, e sempre sorri quando ele fala. *Carly pede a camêra do Freddie emprestada. *Freddie leva pra Carly pão e suco com um sorriso doce.thumb|189px|Freddie mostra seu equipamento *Quando Carly tem que julgar as audições show de talentos, ela fica espantada pelo sistema extensivo técnido de Freddie (e Freddie fez tudo isso para impressioná-la, quando ela só pediu uma câmera). *Freddie fica com raiva e fala que vai deixa-las (Depois que briga com Sam , sua "inimiga"), mas permanece depois de Carly muito docemente lhe pede "Por favor, fique." *Freddie quando filmou Carly e Sam, focou mais em Carly. *Freddie grita com Sam, mas quando vai falar com Carly abaixa o tom de voz. *Freddie se mostra muito confortavel da casa de Carly, comprovando que ele vai lá vê-lá sempre.left|thumb|186px *A suguestão do nome iCarly foi Freddie em deu. *Freddie se oferece para ser Produtor Tecnico para ficar proximo de Carly. *Carly joga sua garrafa para Freddie. iWant More Viewers *Freddie fica com raiva quando a Carly faz dupla com a Sam, e ele tem que fazer dupla com o Spencer.thumb|180px *Freddie gosta de espaguete especial de Carly e sorri para ela para agradecer. Carly fica lisonjeada. *Freddie diz: "Sem ofensa, Carly," para ela toda vez que ele fala sobre a vitória no concurso. Ela sorri para ele docemente. iDream of Dance *Freddie chama Carly de "elegante" quando Carly coloca um limão cortado em cada um dos seus chás. *Carly e Freddie se sentam um ao lado do outro duas vezes. *Freddie fica chateado quando Carly esta enteressada em um cara que sabe dançar. *Freddie tem um sonho que ganhou o coração de Carly, que fica sorrindo alegremente depois do sonho que teve com a Carly. No sonho, Carly corre até ele e docemente abraça apertado, e subia as escadas juntos e felizes. *Carly dorme com a cabeça no ombro de Freddie, com uma expressão de felicidade e conforto ao lado de Freddie.thumb *Freddie está sorrindo alegremente depois do sonho abraços quando Carly ele. iLike Jake * No início do episódio, Carly sente pena de Freddie e o ajuda a se levantar (mas ela o solta, fazendo com que ele caia novamente, quando ela descobre que Jake esta solteiro). Freddie fica enciumado com isso. * Quando Jake está do lado de fora do apartamento de Carly, Freddie mostra abertamente que não gosta dele. * Freddie fica visivelmente com ciúmes da paixão de Carly por Jake. * Quando Jake diz que quer vê a Carly, Freddie tira uma foto dela de seu bolso, o que mostra que ele carrega a foto por toda parte, e parece que ele esta saindo com Carly. * Carly fica chateada quando Freddie fala da pessima voz do Jake para cantar. * Pede um beijo para Carly * Freddie concorda em arrumar a voz de Jake, mesmo Carly tenha se recusado a beijá-lo, pois sabia que ela ficaria feliz com isso. * Carly diz Freddie, "Dá-me o nariz!" e beija-o no nariz. Freddie da sorrisos, e Jake dá uma olhada rápida nos dois, parecendo que há algo entre eles. * Carly diz que não ai beijá-lo, mas beija Freddie da mesma maneira. * Jake voltou com sua ex, porque ele pensou Carly gostava Freddie (pois ela o beijou no nariz) iWanna Stay with Spencer *Eles se sentam juntos no sofá e ficam olhando um para o outro. *Muitos atos de Freddie, mostra o quanto sua saída significaria para ele.thumb|198px *Antes de Carly está prestes a sair para Yakima, ela abraça o Freddie. Ele que esta chorando e esta em soluços enquanto a abraça ela diz: "Seja forte Freddie", e ele não quer deixar ela ir. *Freddie abraça as pernas de Carly em soluços quando ela está prestes a sair e faz o mesmo nas pernas de seu avô quando ele decide que ela pode ficar. iNevel *Após Nevel tenta beijar Carly, quando ela vai falar para Sam e Freddie, Freddie pede Carly "Vem mostrar em meus lábios exatamente o que ele fez!" . Carly vagamente revira os olhos para ele. *Carly desce para falar com Sam, e um momento depois ouvimos Freddie gritar no estúdio, o que mostra que, antes de chegar lá Sam, Freddie e Carly foram sozinhos no estúdio sem Sam, para o primeiro de muitos consecutivas vezes em episódios posteriores. iScream on Halloween *Freddie diz que a razão de ele não querer ir ao apartamento 13 é por causa de sua preocupação com segurança de Carly. *Quando Carly vai pegar Freddie e ele e sua mãe estão discutindo sobre sua fantasia, ela está sorrindo e revirando os olhos. *Carly e Freddie são os únicos com fantasias. left|thumb|362pxiSpy a Mean Teacher *Só Carly e Freddie vão para espionar seus professores, sem Sam. *Freddie diz que em 20 anos ele vai ser o segundo marido de Carly. Quando ela lhe pergunta o que aconteceu com seu primeiro marido, Freddie responde: "Nada que você possa provar!" *Quando eles estão presos no armário, Freddie diz: "Você sabe, isso pode não ser tão ruim. ... Você e eu juntos ... sozinhos ..." em um tom sedutor.thumb|220px iWill Date Freddie *Quando Valerie concorda em ir a um encontro com ele, Freddie pergunta se Carly esta com ciumes. *Carly, junto com Sam, espionam Freddie enquanto ele está no seu encontro com Valerie através de uma webcam, o que implica que ela está com ciúmes dela. Ela parece muito ansiosa para saber o que está acontecendo entre eles *Quando Freddie sai do iCarly, Carly se mostra muito triste, mostrando que ela realmente quer que ele fique no iCarly, e que ela se sente que iCarly não é a mesma sem ele. Ela é também, provavelmente, sente ciúmes de Valerie, e que o amor de Freddie para ela está sendo desafiador. iPromise not to tell *Depois de Carly diz: "Obrigado, meninas gostam de ouvir isso", sarcasticamente, Freddie imediatamente pede desculpa. *Carly sabia que ela parecia horrível, e não estava com raiva de Freddie sobre isso. *Eles agem como um casal, quando o diretor Franklin vem e eles fingem dar-lhe o microondas como um presente de aniversário.thumb|200px iAm Your Biggest Fan *Carly fica chocado com idéia de Sam de material Freddie na farinha de rosca e assar em 350º *Quando Carly suavemente esta tentando por Mandy para sair, Freddie continua olhando para ela, acenando e sorrindo iHeart Art *Freddie simpatiza com o problema de Carly e tenta fazê-la se sentir melhor *Quando Freddie abraça a Carly para confortá-la, ele gosta muito e se esquece de deixar de ir la novamente. *Carly fala para Sam não insultar Freddie durante uma semana, mostrando que ela está cansada de Sam constantemente a abusar dele verbal e fisicamente e se preocupa com o Freddie. *Quando Sam dá Freddie 5 dólares por cada vez que ela o insulta e diz: "Nenhuma garota nunca vai querer você", Carly apenas sorri e revira os olhos docemente, insinuando que ela não concorda com Sam diz.thumb|246px iHate Sam's Boyfriend *Quando Carly pergunta, "Freddie, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?" ele diz, "Sim! eu sempre acreditei!" pensando que ela significa que ela o ama. *Freddie se decepciona quando Carly diz que ela está se referindo a Jonah e Sam *Quando ela lhe diz que Jonah tentou beijá-la, ele grita: "Ninguém tenta beijar minha menina!" e, em seguida, corrige-se quando ela olha para ele. *Carly e Freddie acham que Jonah foi muito chato, e continuou resmungando juntos sobre ele, enquanto Sam nem percebe nada. iHatch Chicks *Freddie está chateado por não conseguir Carly como sua parceira de ciências. *Carly tenta confortar Freddie quando ele descobre que perdeu o pintinho. iDon't Want to Fight *Quando se está sozinho em seu apartamento, com música lenta no fundo, Freddie tenta fazer uma jogada sobre Carly, colocando seu braço por trás dela e tenta flertar com ela, Carly ri e parece se diverti com isso. *Eles estão sentados muito juntos no sofá antes mesmo dele colocar o braço ao redor dela, e depois eles não se afastam. *Freddie puxa a cabelo de Sam quando ela interrompe Carly, então ele permite Carly interromper Sam e diz "Porque eu amo ela!" *Freddie estava tentando fazer Carly e Sam amigas novamente. thumb|182px iPromote TechFoots *Carly e Freddie se sentam um ao lado do outro e se olham sempre durante a conversa com o gerente Techfoot. *Ambas as vezes quando eles recebem o dinheiro, Freddie diz: "Deixe acontecer, deixe acontecer" e Carly diz: "Isso é bom. Este é um tempo divertido." e sorri para ele. iGot Detention *Carly se preocupa pela segurança de Freddie e diz: "Freddie! Você está bem?" quando ele cai da escada. iStakeout *Carly e Freddie estão muito irritado com os policiais no apartamento interrompendo tudo *Eles se juntam três vezes, na cozinha, no estúdio, e assistir a polícia na janela. iMight Switch Schools *Freddie fica animado quando ele recebe um texto (escrito por Sam) de telefone Carly está dizendo "eu te amo" Ele corre para o apartamento de Carly e diz: Você quer dizer que? De verdade? e Carly parece achar engraçado ele ter pensado que ela escreveu. *Sam manipula Freddie, dizendo que se ele ajudar na sabotagem de Carly ele tem mais chances da Carly se apaixonarpor ele, e assim Freddie topa ajudar. *Freddie ajuda Sam para evitar que Carly se matricule em outra escola, para que ela não o deixe. left|thumb|340px iFence *Carly diz a mãe de Freddie que ele estána esgrima porque ela acha que é perigoso, mostrando que ela se importa com ele. *Depois Carly tenta conversar com a mãe de Freddie tentando a convencer de deixar Freddie voltar para Esgrima. iCarly Saves TV *Carly ficou chateada que Freddie encerrar o show *Antes de sair Freddie disse Carly que ele estava triste por deixá-la. *Carly não reclamar depois que Sam sar, mas quando sair Freddie ela começou a ficar irritada, parecendo de novo que ela sente que o iCarly não é nada sem o Freddie. iWin a Date *Depois de descobrir que Gibby tem uma queda por uma garota chamada Shannon, Carly diz: "Deve ser horrível amar alguém que não te ama de volta." Então Freddie olha Carly de uma forma triste, e Carly pede desculpas. *Freddie tranquiliza Gibby que ele não tem sentimentos por Shannon, dizendo: "Eu estou apaixonado por alguém", e olha sugestivamente Carly. *Carly grita: "O quê?" várias vezes ao ser escolhido por Gibby , provavelmente porque ela gosta de outra pessoa. Freddie também olha com inveja nesta cena.mithumb|261px iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Quando a Senhorita Ackerman vai ao seu apartamento Carly, Freddie fica atordoado (ela está vestida para seu encontro com Spencer), e Carly parece com inveja, tentando impedi-lo de olhar para ela (que subir as escadas, e ela diz: "Vamos! ") *Carly fica chateada e com raiva e defende Freddie na sala de aula quando a Sra. Ackerman insulta ele porque é um menino. 'Momentos da 2ª Temporada' iSaw Him First *Freddie sugere que Carly deixar Sam com Shane e que ela encontre outra pessoa até o momento. Quando Carly pergunta por que, ele diz, "Porque eu estou sozinho e disponível." * Freddie tenta ajudar Sam vencer pra ficar com o Shane, pois assim ele ficaria com a Carly pra si mesmo. *Carly segura os ombros de Freddie, gritando: "Basta encaminhar o e-mail!" sonhador diz: "Me aperta mais forte. *Eles estão sozinhos em seu apartamento nesta ordem, como seriam muitas vezes mais, o que sugere mais uma vez que muitas vezes eles passam o tempo sozinho em seu apartamento sem Sam lá (às vezes sem Spencer). * Quando Freddie convida para assistir a um vídeo em seu laptop, Carly se inclina para perto dele e sorri feliz. * Quando Spencer leva para casa o jogo Pak-Rat, ela veste uma camisa com manchas pretas e vermelhas sobre uma camisa vermelha com guarnição preta. Mais tarde, ela usa um top vermelho sobre uma camisa branca e calça jeans preta, enquanto Spencer fala do homem que quer uma escultura Labra-Doodle para sua esposa. * Enquanto o torneio jogo entre Spencer e Sasha está acontecendo, Carly veste um colete preto sobre uma camisa vermelha e preta. *Carly e Freddie se olham de uma forma doce por um longo tempo. *Eles continuam olhando para o outro durante esta cena antes de sua mãe grita-lo para ir jogar tênis com ela. *Carly se preocupa com o fato de que ele continua recebendo "má sorte" e vai falar com ele porque ela se sente triste por ele, demonstrando mais uma vez o quanto ela se preocupa com ele. *Carly é um pouco chocado que Freddie e diz: "Uau ... Eu nunca soube que poderia ser tão ruim." Ela parece ser atraído pela idéia de Freddie ter um lado "ruim" nele, que todos nós sabemos Carly ama "bad boys". * Há uma música desconhecida lenta tocando ao fundo. *Quando eles dizem boa noite uns aos outros, e Carly vai para seu apartamento, Freddie está prestes a dizer algo, mas perde a coragem e decide voltar para dentro. iOwe You *Freddie diz Carly tentando misturar duas gloss sabor, esfregando os lábios é atraente. *Carly Freddie pergunta se ele quer saber se ele tem gosto de pina colada, e Freddie diz "sim!", Esperando que ela lhe dará o beijo, mas ela esfrega o gloss em sua mão e depois esfrega na boca de Freddie. *Quando Freddie geme e se afasta, limpando o brilho de seus lábios, Carly olha para ele com um sorriso divertido. Ela parece feliz ele cheira a ela agora. *Carly e Freddie precisava de dinheiro de volta de Sam e convenceu-a a pagar *Quando Sam diz-lhes que ela tem o dinheiro para reembolsá-los, Carly e Freddie são visto lendo um livro com suas cabeças juntas em um "casal", e eles dão um ao outro um sorriso antes de responder a ela. Eles então se encontram muito próximos entre si e continuam a dar a cada olhar em toda a cena. *Durante todo o episódio, Freddie e Carly agem como um casal e Sam é o filho rebelde deles =D iHurt Lewbert *Quando Freddie se junta as meninas durante o webshow, ele e Carly repetidamente ficar muito bem juntos. * Freddie diz a Carly olhar para o computador e Carly faz, ficando entre ele e Sam, e inclinando-se para ele. *Quando Freddie diz que ele dormiu em "apenas de meias", Carly parece agradável e divertido ao mesmo tempo interessada *Carly parece preocupado com Freddie quando ele está com medo de sua mãe se casar com Lewbert. *Ela diz a ele para "acalmar" e ajuda a pensar como eles podem conseguir o amor de sua mãe de volta do Lewbert, com uma voz suave calmante. *Carly ajudou Freddie para Lewbert e sua mãe romperem, mostrando que ela se preocupa muito com ele. iGo to Japan *Freddie é pego olhando através de seu olho mágico à espera de Carly. * Quando Carly e Freddie são deixados sozinhos no estúdio, Carly concorda empurrar Freddie sobre o balanço e agem como um casal bonito. *Aprender que eles estariam indo para o Japão, Carly e Freddie partem para um abraço. Mais uma vez, Freddie está perdido no abraço e se esquece de deixar ir. *No avião de carga que está dirigindo o Japão, Carly acha um pouco frio e Freddie sugere que eles se aconcheguem juntos "para se manterem aquecidos". *No Japão, enquanto Carly e Freddie estão tentando obter os quartos, a recepcionistas do hotel pensa que eles são um casal em lua de mel.Freddie olha Carly, seu rosto brilhante e feliz, e ele levanta as sobrancelhas, mas Carly lhe dá um tapa. * Carly ficou preocupado e chateado quando Freddie ficou com um olho roxo. *Quando eles ganham, Carly e Freddie se abraçam muito felizes. iPie * Carly fica próximo Freddie no sofá quando ele está falando que não gosta da Bebê Stephanie para ela, e Carly sorri para ele várias vezes. *Carly da sorrisos divertidos, quando Freddie tem sua primeira mordida da torta.. *Carly parece se divertir quando Freddie aparece com uma fantasia de urso. *Quando Carly e Sam estão brincando para com o bebê, Freddie anda para trás e olha para Carly. *Carly se senti mal por Freddie, porque ele não podia fazer Stephanie rir. * Ela aplaudiu quando ele colocar a torta no rosto e, finalmente, fez o bebê rir iChristmas *Carly fica chocada e perturbada por que Freddie é infelizmente namorando de uma garota que ele mal conhece. Ela ainda diz Mitch, seu anjo de Natal, "Freddie sempre foi apaixonado por mim!" E ela parece muito infeliz com a idéia de Freddie não gostar mais dela. * Carly diz que ela gosta do jeito que diz que Freddie 5, 4, 3, 2, sem o 1. * Freddie é a primeira pessoa que Carly vê quando tudo voltou ao normal, e ele diz com uma voz carinhosa, "Porque você está chorando?" *Carly abraça Freddie muito forte e com felicidade depois tudo volta ao normal, mostrando o quanto ela se preocupa com ele. Este episódio também foi o primeiro a demonstrar o quão importante o Freddie é pra ela e como é precioso amor dele por ela é. *Freddie ficou encantado ao ser abraçado por Carly, embora ele não tinha idéia de por que ela estava abraçando-o. iKiss *Carly estava interessada em saber com quem foi o primeiro beijo de Freddie (embora ele não tinha beijado ninguém, quando ela fez a pergunta). *Isso significa que Freddie é mais confortável para contar seus segredos para Carly, e que ele confia nela o suficiente para saber que ela não irá ferir seus sentimentos ou contar a ninguém seus segredos. *Carly não riu dele por saber que ele nunca beijou ninguém. Isto implica que ela se preocupa com ele e seus sentimentos. * Carly instantaneamente promete não contar a ninguém que Freddie nunca beijou ninguém. *Quando Sam revela que Freddie nunca beijou ninguém no iCarly ao vivo, Carly sai e grita com Sam. * Carly está chateada e triste com o que está acontecendo com o Freddie. *Carly está irritado e muito chateado com Sam por ferir os sentimentos de Freddie, e ter arruinado a sua vida. * Em todo este episódio, é óbvio que Carly se preocupa muito com Freddie, e que seus sentimentos foram feridos, e está muito irritado com Sam para revelar seu segredo. *Carly continuou convencendo Freddie a ir para a escola. *Carly se senti mal por Freddie durante a escola, e tentou ajudá-lo. *Carly tentou falar com Freddie quando ele estava deprimido. iRocked The Vote *Durante um webcast iCarly, Freddie lê uma pergunta falsa, com um olhar sedutor em seus olhos que diz: "Cara Carly, você não acha que seria fantástico você ser a namorada de Freddie?" Carly parece se divertir com isso, mas ela não pode responder porque Sam diz a Freddie para ler a verdadeira pergunta. *Carly diz: "OK, você tem que arranjar uma namorada. Freddie responde: "Eu sei" e sorri para Carly. Então ele começa a pedir Carly para ser sua namorada novamente, mas Carly diz “Não” de uma forma doce. * Quando Freddie começa a verificar as outras meninas, Carly fica um pouco com ciúmes e diz: "Pare de babar por essas meninas!", O que indica que ela está com ciúmes dele gostar de outras meninas. *Freddie tem um sorriso enorme no rosto quando vê Carly vestindo um vestido. * Depois de David Archuleta ganha America Sings, Carly e Freddie abraço. iMeet Fred *A camisa de Freddie na escola é listrada vermelha e preta. Mais tarde, ele veste uma jaqueta preta com logotipos vermelhos. E vermelho e preto são as cores que formam a cor marrom, a cor Creddie oficial. *Eles estão bem perto uns dos outros a ver o vídeo do Fred. * Carly continua defendendo Freddie e dizendo “Freddie estava apenas expressando sua opinião”! Quando os reporteres o critica por dizer Fred não é engraçado. iLook Alike *Durante o iCarly, Carly diz Freddie "Vem cá!" com um sorriso bonito, e ela diz: "E agora, o sósia Freddie" como se fosse o mais importante. * Quando ela diz "Unga!" . ela se inclina para ele e sorri. * Na cozinha, Freddie recosta-se sobre o balcão e sorri para Carly, e ela está ao lado dele e continua olhando para ele enquanto fala. *Freddie testa o sistema de som, dizendo: "Eu te amo Carly, AMOOOO você. Amoooo você." iWant My Website Back *Carly e Freddie estão gastando tempo a sós em seu apartamento *Após a sua fã mais louca é revelada a ser o proprietário do iCarly, Carly e Freddie gritam ao mesmo tempo. * Freddie revira os olhos quando Carly fala sobre como ela se recusou a beijar Nevel, possivelmente com ciúmes. iMake Sam Girler *Quando Carly pede para Freddie ajudá-la a fazer a mudança na Sam, ele tenta fugir.Quando Carly diz: "Para mim?" muito docemente, Freddie da gemidos e relutantemente e permite que ela a puxá-lo de volta para a cozinha para ajudar Sam. *Freddie e Carly sentam-se muito próximos, quase virou para o outro, (novamente agindo como um casal), enquanto Sam está do outro lado da mesa. * Quando Carly é empurrada pela valentona e cai no chão , Freddie corre para ter certeza que ela está bem, ajuda-la e confortá-la. iGo Nuclear *Carly parecia interessada e impressionada com projeto do Freddie, e ficou perto dele, sorrindo, enquanto ele falava sobre isso. iDate a Bad Boy *Freddie está envergonhado que ele gritou com Carly quando ela interrompeu seu argumento com Sam. *Freddie esta com ciume que Carly esta namorado, Griffin, um bad boy. *Freddie encontra Griffin sem camisa no apartamento de Carly (“Aww, porque ele está aqui”?). Quando Carly pulveriza o spray em Griffin, e ele grita de dor, Freddie diz: "Uh, eu acho que ele precisa de mais spray" *Carly está preocupado que Freddie poderia ficar chateado se ela fala-se de Griffin na frente dele. *Freddie diz que ele não se importaria se Carly e Sam fala-se sobre Griffin, mas ele ainda sente muito ciúmes. *Freddie parece preocupado e diz que nunca imaginou Carly com um garoto como Griffin. *Quando Carly diz a ele que gosta de Griffin e que ele coleciona Bebês Pee Wee, ele grita: "SIM!" e levanta as mãos (em punhos) no ar. Ele gosta do fato de que Carly perdeu o interesse em Griffin. *. Freddie tenta fazer algo "ruim" para impressionar Carly. iReunite With Missy *Carly ficou impressionado com Freddie por desistir de um cruzeiro que ele realmente queria. Ela ainda cutuca seu estômago de uma forma divertida. *Carly e Freddie são vistos estudando com suas cabeças juntas novamente. Eles estão agindo como um casal iMust Have Locker 239 *Antes de Freddie mostrar o coelho que ele desenhou, ele esta muito perto do ombro da Carly *Carly tem um olhar de admiração em seu rosto quando fala Freddie sobre a história do armário 239 e cara infeliz quando falou sobre as animadoras de torcida, insinuando ciúme. * Carly empurra Sam e Freddie e fica perto de Freddie. iTwins *Quando Freddie chama a Melanie (irmã de Sam) em um encontro, Carly instantaneamente pára de sorrir, olhar triste e com ciúmes (incomum para ela). Este é outro indício de que os sentimentos de Carly sobre Freddie estão mudando, e que ela não quer que ele a amar ninguém. * Quando ele pergunta a Melanie, o público diz: "Oohh" de uma maneira triste e a câmera vai para Carly, que parece cabisbaixa e arrasada. * Freddie revela, infelizmente, que ele queria Carly desde a sexta série. * Carly sorri e cora quando ele diz isso. * Mais uma vez, Carly parecia triste e com ciúmes quando ela descobre Freddie e Melanie se beijaram. * Neste episódio, Carly se vinga de Chuck, depois de ver um video de Chuck batendo em Spencer. Naquela época, Carly foi tutora de Chuck em matemática e em sua vingança, ela introduziu um novo número chamado "derf" supostamente entre os números 5 e 6. "Derf" é "Fred" soletrado para trás, e desde que ela fez o número em um tempo curto parece que Freddie estava em sua mente naquele momento. *Freddie notou que Carly tem um colar novo. Ela disse "É. Você gosta disso?" Ele disse: "Você pode devolvê-lo?", E ela disse: "Não.", e, em seguida, Freddie disse: "É bom.". Isso mostra que ele estava olhando para ela nessa área, e ele não queria magoá-la. iFight Shelby Marx *Eles estão arrumando a mesa para jantar, e agindo como um casal. *Quando todo mundo está assistindo a luta, Freddie pergunta, "Ok, como eu faço essa menina Marx ser a minha futura esposa?" Carly diz: "Eu pensei que você queria que eu fosse a sua futura esposa?" como se ela tivesse ciúmes de Freddie gostar Shelby, e preocupado que ele não gosta dela tanto quanto antes.. * Várias vezes antes da luta, eles estão juntos e se olham com carinho. * Ela sorri para ele quando ele diz: "Divirta-se lá dentro" *Carly convidou Freddie e Sam para comemorar POR FAVOR NÃO ALTEREM A PAGINA - EM CONTRUÇÃO Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Casais Categoria:Freddie Categoria:amizade Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Relação amorosa Categoria:Relações Categoria:Relação Categoria:Creddie x Seddie